True Love Waits
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Erik is worried about why Charles has been acting so strange lately and finally ends up learning the truth from his friend. (Cherik fluff!)


Charles leaned against the short, cold, stone fence that wrapped around the courtyard of Xavier mansion. It was early in the morning and the smell of rain was sharp upon the lush greenery of the courtyard. Erik was out for his daily jog and Charles was caught up in his thoughts, counting the pebbles at his feet to pass the time.

The sky was gloomy, reflecting his mood, or rather, his mood reflecting it. A light rain would start soon, but he had time before it would become too harsh. With a sigh he let his head fall back, his gaze turned towards the sky, his mind burdened with unspoken affection for a certain long time companion.

"Charles!" Erik called to him, jogging up to where his friend was leaning. He was sporting grey sweats and a grey sweatshirt, slightly out of breath from his workout.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leaning up against the little blockade as well, mirroring his friend's posture. Charles shrugged silently, glancing sideways at his friend and admiring his strong jaw and heavy brow, the way he held himself with such confidence yet was so torn on the inside.

"Thinking," The telepath finally replied, running his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to work up the nerve for some unknown thing that had Erik a little worried.

"I shouldn't have even asked; that's what you're always doing." Erik said with a light laugh, trying to ease the tension that seemed to be between them. It was beginning to frustrate him. Charles had been acting strangely like this for some time now. Some days he would be just as he used to be, without a care in the world, like Erik felt he should be and wanted him to be. And then other days he would be quiet and brooding, acting as though something was on the tip of his tongue but caught by some invisible pin. He sighed audibly and turned towards his friend, tired of the unresolved issue and deciding it'd be better to just ask than let their relationship go bitter. He couldn't lose Charles, the man meant far too much to him.

"Mein Gott, Charles. What is troubling you so greatly?" He began, using his mother language to emphasize his exasperation with the situation. Charles averted his gaze, a light blush spreading across his cheeks which made Erik narrow his eyes, curious as to what could have caused him to react that way.

"It… It's nothing." Charles tried to explain, unconvincingly. Erik just shook his head and moved to stand in front of the telepath, blocking any means of escape.

"You've never been a good liar. Not to me at least. You've been acting strange for a while now and I insist that you tell me what is going on." Erik stated the last part firmly, giving Charles a serious look that just had him blushing furiously and made Erik even more confused about everything.

"Erik, I…" He paused and looked at his feet, taking a deep breath to gain his composure. He looked up at his friend, who was staring at him expectantly and could feel his stomach twisting nervously.

"Oh, fuck all," Charles stepped forward and then leaned up, pressing his lips to Erik's in a shy kiss and closing any distance between them. Erik was completely stunned, unable to even return the gentle kiss that Charles was now pulling away from. The telepath looked down again, too nervous to meet Erik's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean to I-I just couldn't help it, I've wanted to do that for so long." He confessed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had felt that Erik hadn't returned the kiss, and figured that was a sign he didn't return the feelings Charles had for him. The ground at his feet began to blur and he reached up to wipe his eyes on the back of his hand, feeling pathetic for showing such a sign of weakness. The rain started, cold droplets of water gently falling upon them and snaking down their skin, seeping in as though it wanted to join the blood in their veins.

Erik was speechless, but seeing the way Charles rubbed vigorously at his eyes and refused to meet his gaze made Erik's heart clench in a way he had only felt for very few people in his life. The telepath looked so childish in front of him, sniffling quietly. He moved to step forward and push past Erik, hide himself away and try to forget the whole thing ever happened but Erik stopped him. He reached out and put his hands on Charles shoulders, keeping him in place.

"Charles," He whispered, barely able to speak in the first place. Erik placed his fingers underneath the telepaths chin and tilted his face up so their eyes could meet. Charles eyes were red and watery, and his lower lip was trembling slightly. Erik couldn't help the grin that lit up his features before he leaned down and crushed his lips against his friend's. His hands gently cupped the telepaths tear stained cheeks, holding them together for what he wished would be forever. Charles wrapped his arms around the man's neck and returned the kiss fervently, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as the reality of the moment set in. The rain was picking up now, dampening their hair and creating a gentle background noise as it pelted the ground beneath them.

They stayed that way for a while longer before Erik finally pulled back, still holding Charles face gently in his hands.

"I love you too, Charles." He said, grinning again. At that moment everything fell into place, it was something that had desperately needed to be said and desperately needed to be heard as well. Charles bit his lip, grinning as well. They both gazed into each other's eyes; anything left that was left unsaid was conveyed within the glassy depths of clear blue.

"_Mein liebe_…" Erik murmured before leaning in for another passionate kiss.


End file.
